Dirty Little Secret
by shakeitsalome
Summary: Being at his beck and call has its perks.


She would never know how she had come to be...this.

She couldn't say the word out loud; she couldn't even _think_ the word. But she knew others, the few who knew her secret, thought it when they saw her. Even when she was doing her actual job, she saw the looks on their faces. The knowing smirks when they thought she wasn't looking.

Trying hard to focus on her work, she felt his eyes on her from across the room. She didn't have to look up from her laptop to know it was _him_. In a city of millions, she would have been able to single out the feel of his gaze.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look..._ She looked up. The piercing blue eyes, which only hinted at all the passion his body contained, met hers and she forgot that she was supposed to reply to Stephanie's email pronto. Wetting her lips, she gave a gentle shake of her head when his chin lifted. She knew it was futile. He could have asked for anything and she would always give in.

He was her favorite drug. And whenever he was willing to give her a taste, she would be more than ready.

Forcing her brain to focus on the task at hand, she quickly composed an email to Stephanie, barely having time to click 'send' before her laptop was slammed shut. She wriggled her fingers to make sure they were still attached, staring up at him as he pushed the computer into her messenger bag. "I still have work-"

"It can wait." His deep voice was low, his expression unreadable. He had assumed his usual stance when others were around: that of a jackass that hated her very existence. "You're supposed to be in you're office, remember?"

"You mean the corner of a back room someone set aside for me?" she returned. It was sometimes hard to pretend to hate him, but at times he made it too easy. Like now, as he shoved her carefully sorted paperwork into her bag without any sort of organization. She could have slapped him. "Yeah, why don't I go sit way the hell away from you? I wouldn't want to breathe in the pollution that comes out of your mouth."

He shoved her bag at her, his fingers stroking the sides of her breasts. "You just wish you could come in my mouth," he growled.

"I'd as soon have sex with Ted in the middle of the ring," she sniffed.

"I can make that happen," he whispered when she pulled away from him.

Her eyes widened at the statement but she kept her composure. Rolling her eyes, she motioned to the door. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Orton, I have a cubbyhole to get to."

"Don't let me stop you, Miss Parker," he gritted. She caught the quick nod of his head before turning away. "And stay away from the talent's area."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson."

She stalked out of Catering, aware of every curious glance that was sent her way. No one, aside from the few that she and Randy trusted, knew why he treated her the way he did. It was all part of the front they had created.

She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't connected to him in any way at all. But when the need arose, he called on her. Did she want more? Yes. However, she had learned early on in life to be happy with what she had. And she had him every night.

Nicole Parker: Harvard graduate, on-road liaison to Stephanie Levesque, booty call to Randy Orton.

She wasn't sure which one she was prouder of.

Her "office" for the day consisted of a folding table, a chair, and a phone that she already knew didn't work half the time. The table was situated behind a stack of empty pallets, which she had already checked over for evidence of rodents or, worse, spiders. Dropping her bag on the table, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, fingers working on the buttons of her blouse.

She had popped open the last one when the door behind her opened. His boots scuffed against the floor and she turned as the door closed, eyes meeting his. Giving a shrug of her shoulders, she let her blouse slip down her arms. With two strides of his longs legs he was directly in front of her, catching the shirt before it could hit the floor.

"I've got half an hour," he whispered before their lips met in a heated kiss. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth, one hand grasping her waist as the other reached to tangle in her neatly styled hair.

She moaned softly as he backed her towards the table. Not wanting to waste even a moment, she clawed at his t-shirt, growling in frustration when he refused to break the kiss so she could remove it. The hand at her waist slid down, roughly yanking at her skirt until it bunched at her hips. "Fuck," she growled into his mouth when he jerked at her panties. Shoving her hands beneath his shirt, she ran her hands up his back, pressing her palms to his warm skin.

"We will," he whispered. Breaking the kiss, he reached to shove her panties down, lips creating a trail of fire down her torso as he leaned to help her out of them. They were tossed over his shoulder before he grabbed her hips, shoving her against the wall. She cried out at the forcefulness, hands falling to his shoulders as he rained kisses along her thigh. "Open up," he instructed, nudging her thighs apart.

Nicole complied, biting down on her bottom lip as he guided her thighs over his shoulders. Knowing what was coming, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and tried her best not to scream when his tongue swept along her slit. As always, he approached the task with gusto. His lips vibrated, his teeth scraped, and his tongue... She slammed her head back, not feeling the pain that reverberated in her skull. The tremors of delight that radiated from his mouth on her brought forth a series of cries from her throat. "Randy," she panted, digging her heels into his back. "Babe-"

He released a low growl, cutting off her words. He lightly slapped her thigh as his lips pulled at her clit, his other hand sliding up her body to tightly grasp her breast. She whimpered, not hearing the rip of her bra as he tore it away. His fingers plucked, twisted, and pulled at her nipples as he plunged two fingers into her core. Sucking hard on her clit, he grabbed hold of one breast, squeezing to the point of pain.

Not caring who could possibly hear, Nicole screamed, thighs tightening as the orgasm threatened to wash over. And, just as quickly as he'd brought her to the edge, he pulled back. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared down at him as he slowly sucked on his fingers. Chest heaving as she attempted to draw in a clear breath, she sputtered with outrage. "You—you-"

"Problem?" he asked in a husky whisper. His hands dropped to her thighs, slipping them from his shoulders. Her hands moved to brace against the wall, legs trembling as he forced her to stand on her own.

She was momentarily distracted by the first glimpse of his skin as he peeled his shirt off. Wetting her lips, she met his eyes, her own narrowing. "I was so fucking close and you stopped!"

He smirked, leaning close to sweep his lips over hers. She whined at the brief taste of herself on his tongue, but pushed him away. His chuckle was deep, amused, and infuriated her to no end. "Close to what?"

"If you don't let me cum, I'll-" she cut off when his lips met hers again. Growling into his mouth, she hooked a leg over his hip to keep him close. Her hands slid over his chest, stroking the dips and curves she knew so well.

"You'll what?" he whispered, nibbling at her bottom lip. He moved from the wall, dragging her with him. She stumbled a little, legs still shaky, and gasped when he pushed her onto the table. The chair went sliding, the phone crashed to the floor, and she gasped, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come. Standing between her thighs, he pointed to his belt. "You'll piss me off enough that I won't fuck you?"

"Never that," she promised with a shake of her head, already reaching to do his silent bidding. Randy could be every bit as tender and loving as a virgin's dream, but he easily switched into a dominant lover. He would do what he wanted, asking no permission, and she loved that aspect of his character. She would be forever grateful she had found a partner that catered to every fantasy she'd ever had. The best part was that she never had to speak them aloud. He simply knew. She pushed down his jeans, a sigh of appreciation passing her lips as his cock sprang free.

"You love that, don't you?" he asked as she began to stroke him. He covered her hand, squeezing as he guided her in a faster rhythm. Just as she slid off the table to kneel before him, he pulled her hand away, fingers wrapping around her throat. Dragging her to her feet, he applied just enough pressure for her to know that he was in charge. "Take off your skirt."

Trembling, she did as commanded. Her shaking fingers made it hard to work the zipper, but she managed, finally shoving the annoying garment to the floor. Lips parting when he dipped his head for another kiss, she shivered in anticipation. Her body acted as though it had been years since she'd had an orgasm. It didn't seem to matter that his tongue had awakened her that morning, his fingers that made sure the first words from her mouth in the early morning light had been his name.

Still cupping her throat, he brought his other hand to her ass in a gentle caress. "Turn around and bend over," he instructed, using the low tone that left no room for arguments. Grinning, she did so, hands sliding across the table to grip the opposite edge. His hand slid to rest at the back of her neck, holding her down. "You don't really think I'll fuck you and not let you cum, do you?"

"It crossed my mind," she admitted, yelping when his palm met her ass in a sharp blow. The jolt of pain only added more fuel to the fire within her, and she tightened her grip on the table. "Sometimes you can be selfish."

"Selfish," he repeated, fingers stroking where he had smacked. "You think I'm selfish?"

_Always pause between spanks. That way, it hurts more._ Words he'd said months before echoed in her mind and she wriggled beneath his touch. "Yes," she answered defiantly. "You're a selfish bastard, _Randy_!" His name was little more than a screech as his hand came down again. She pressed her forehead to the table, gasping when she felt the tip of his cock graze her slit.

"You think _Ted_ would be a better lover?"

Oh, shit. She'd known those words would come back to bite her in the ass. He smacked her again, harder this time. She jerked, the motion causing him to barely enter her. "I don't know," she whispered, wetting her lips when she felt him lean over her. "Why don't you go get him and we'll find out?"

He slammed into her, the force behind his hips causing the table to wobble precariously. "You want to fuck him?" he breathed in her ear. "'Cause I'll make it happen." His hand rested on her hip, fingers digging harshly into her skin. "Say the word, babe."

"No," she whimpered, rocking her hips in hopes of getting him to move. "Fuck me, Randy. I want you. Only you."

"You sure?" he whispered. His tongue traced the outer shell of her ear before flicking over her earlobe. "You want me?"

"You," she promised. "Please, baby, fuck me. It's you, I promise."

"I don't know..." he sighed, starting to pull out. When she started to lift her head he shoved it down, fingers digging into her scalp. "I don't think you deserve a fuck."

God, he was really going to stop. She shook her head as best she could. She would do anything – say anything – to keep from having to use her own fingers to finish what he had started. "Please," she begged, tightening around his cock. "Please..."

"Say you want me to fuck you."

"I want you to fuck me," she vowed, shuddering in delight when he pressed into her. "I want you to fuck me, Randy." She said the words again and again until they were a frantic whisper, finally stopping when he settled into a slow, torturous rhythm. "Yes," she hissed as his hands slid to grip her shoulders. "God, yes, baby, fuck me." When he continued to barely slide in an out of her, she growled. "Please," she panted, knees buckling. "I'm so close. So fucking close!"

"You wanna cum?" he whispered, nails dragging down her back. He gripped her hips, the warmth of his chest leaving her body as he straightened. His hips began to move faster, drawing a whimper of pleasure from her. "You gonna cum, babe?"

"Oh my god," she breathed, bracing her hands on the table when it began to wobble with each thrust.

"Christ," he hissed, pushing down on her hips to keep her still for his lustful assault. He growled with each thrust. "Shit, babe, you feel so fucking good. Squeeze it again."

She tightened around him, one hand sliding along the table. Fingers seeking, she growled in frustration when he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the small of her back. "Sonofabitch," she muttered, attempting to reach down with her other hand. He grabbed that one as well and held both hands to her back. "Randy—"

"I got it," he promised, delivering a quick smack to her ass before reaching between her thighs. He cupped her slick folds, parting her, and she moaned, clenching her fists. Chuckling, he slowly circled her clit with his thumb.

Anticipation caused her entire body to tighten, and his name was an impassioned whimper when his thumb skittered over her clit. "That's it," she cried as he began to vigorously rub. Squealing, she lifted one leg for leverage, jerking her hands free so she could grip the table again. "Yes!" she screamed, fingers curling into the table so forcefully she felt a fingernail snap. Too far gone to even notice, she rocked her hips against him.

"Fuck yes," he moaned, thumb moving at the same blazing speed as his hips. "C'mon, babe, cum for me," he demanded. His hips shifted, changing the angle ever so slightly, and they both released ragged moans. "Goddammit, Nicole-"

She threw her head back and screamed, incoherent syllables that were so loud her voice cracked. Entire body taut as she came, she clamped around his dick, forcing him to stay buried within her. Overcome by a blinding light, she felt one final surge of adrenaline. She was vaguely aware of his strangled gasp, barely feeling him rocking against her as she slumped, held up only by his gyrating hips.

He pushed into her as far as he could, the strength of his final surge causing the table to rattle one final time. Somehow she manage to stay upright as the table collapsed, hands flailing to support her body against the wall. His throaty roar echoed in the room as his cock twitched inside her.

"God damn," she panted as his hands fell to the wall on either side of her. Not sure who was supporting whom, she rested her forehead against the cool painted brick, shivering as his lips swept over her shoulder.

"I fucking know," he whispered a few moments later. She felt him shudder as he stepped away and slowly turned to face him. He looked at the collapsed table, shaking his head.

"You're paying for that," she decided, searching the floor for her discarded clothes. Her skirt was now wrinkled and she smoothed it as best she could after putting it back on.

"Fuck that, you can pay for it," he muttered.

Nicole snorted as she picked up her torn bra. "You're the one that fucked me so hard it collapsed," she reminded, crumpling the ruined garment and moving to stuff it into her bag.

An inked arm snaked around her waist from behind and she was pulled to him. His hands slid up her bare torso, gently cupping her breast. "I'll buy you a new bra. But I'm not paying for the table."

"You're buying me a new bra. You're paying for the table. And the phone." Rubbing her ass against his crotch, she smirked when she felt him tense.

"Fuck the table and fuck the phone," he grunted, letting her go when she lightly slapped his hands.

She watched him retrieve his shirt, sighing as the vision that was his chest was concealed once again. Buttoning her blouse, she waited until he met her eyes again before giving him a sweet smile. "I'd rather fuck Ted."

~fin

A/N: Dedicated to my guurrll, Amber. Hope your birthday is as fantastic as you are! :)


End file.
